Where are you San Valentin? xD
by Hio Ivanov
Summary: A pasado algo y solo rei lo podra solucionar xD aunque las cosas no terminen como deven serConcurso de cronicas KxR


Hola n0n

saben? siempre si alcanse hacer algo para el concurso de las cronicas de KxR y he aqui el resultado n.n

Bueno este fic aparte de que es el del concurso, es mi fic numero 20 n0n y no s epara mi he importante ademas de que mi lectora beta fue alguien que no le gusta el KaixRei pero de todos modos muchisimas gracias

_Senshi Hisaki Raiden_

bueno ahora si al fic, espero y sea de su agrado

* * *

Faltaba solo UN día para San Valentín, Rei platicaba con un lindo pelirrojo

- Ahhh que emoción... –exclamo el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa – será mi primer San Valentín como pareja oficial de Kai... ¿que haré¿Qué le regalare¿Qué me regalará el ?...

- Mmm... – dijo Yuriy fingiendo pensar (xD) – seguramente que nada

-Yura no seas tan pesimista ¿Quién se olvidaría de una fecha tan importante?- Reclamo el chino, por la insensibilidad de su amigo.

-Oh vamos Rei no empieces con tus pasquines hay gente viéndote – decia el pelirrojo a el pequeño pelinegro, que al parecer esta muy exaltado por la falta de tacto de su compañero, y que diablos le importaba la gente que estaba ahí? Que importa que lo vieran como si tuviera tres cabezas o dijeran cosas de el no podía ser que Yura le dijera eso...

- estamos hablando de San Valentín, el Día del Amor, se celebra en todo el mundo – eso si era el colmo como Yura parecía no importarle, y ante esa indiferencia Rei empezó hacer pucheros con claras muestras de que lloraría, y no era solo una advertencia, lo haría

-Vamos kot, discutamos esto en otro lado si?? La gente esta muy metiche – y cuando quizo agarrarlo del brazo para marcharse este se revelo como un tigre a su domador xD

-KIAAA K MALO ERES CONMIGO. PORQUE ME DICES ESAS COSAS T.T- y ante la escena de un Rei llorando en medio de tanta gente una señora de gran tamaño y voz chillante, empezó a corretear a Yura tratando de golpearlo con el bolso,

-Animal como se atreve hacer llorar a esa indefensa criatura- decia entre cada golpe que le daba

-¡Que...rayos...! Señora deténgase- mientras se cubría las manos la cabeza tratando de resistir los golpes.

-¡Señorita para usted atrevido, maltratador, sádico, pervertido!, bla bla bla- "maldita vieja me confunde con Bryan, auch maldición eso dejara marcas en mi piel"...

Mientras un Rei ya recuperado de su pequeño espectáculo salio caminando como si nada hacia el centro de la ciudad dejando a un pobre Yura ser golpeado por la extraña mujer...

Camina por las calles del centro de Moscú, viendo que le podía compara a su amado porque eso era San Valentín una fecha para demostrar tus sentimientos y querer mas a la persona que te arrobado el corazón, pero eso no se ocupa un día lo puedes hacer todo el año, pero esto era diferente seria su primer San Valentín con Kai

San Valentín, El día de los Enamorados, El día del Amor y la Amistad, tantos nombres, Postales, peluches, flores, chocolates, frases y poemas. Son las varias las cosas a regalar, aunque eso fuera material no podía aguantarse era su primer san Valentín con pareja oficial n0n

Así que se decidió por lo mejor, compro el regalo para Kai y unas cosas para adornar la habitación seria el mejor día que pasarían el y Kai. Todo planeado, todo listo para hacer, lo único que Rei rezaba era que la escritora no lo fuera arruinar pero que creen?? Eso no se le podía cumplir (xD)

Y con un mentalidad positiva sin sospechar de la encantadora escritora, Rei llego a la casa que compartía con Kai, al parecer no había llegado así que se a listo para dormir, y en menos de lo que esperaba se quedo dormido como un dulce gatito.

Era un día soleado en la cama de la habitación de la mansión en Rusia de los Hiwatari. Los pajaritos cantaban dulces melodías. Y unos pequeñito rayito de sol se filtraban entre las cortinas de la cama de una pareja de muchachos, entre ellos uno de largos cabellos negros. Sus ojos Ámbar se contrariaron por el molesto despertar. Se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado de la cama para ver la razón de su vida , a su más grande amor seguir con su placido y agradable sueño. Cuando un suave y placido sonido salio de su garganta a los oídos de su koi .

-KAI...KAI...DESPIERTA ES 14 DE FEBRERO, ES SAN VALENTIN- y en menos de lo que canta un gallo se abalanzo sobre su koi besando aquellos suculentos labios que a pesar de llevar besando un tiempo seguían teniendo ese dulce sabor a vainilla

-Vaya Rei estas muchísimo mas feliz y amoroso de lo normal que paso?- pregunto extrañado un bicolor

-Oh vamos Kai no te hagas, que no sabes, es san Valentín??- nervioso de que en verdad como dijo Yura, Kai no tomara en cuenta ese día

- ¿Eh? Que diablos es eso... Aah ya se, cumple años el tal cantante de rancheras ese..de Sinaloa, mexico, ...Como se llamaba- pensativo

-Valentín Elizalde, pero no, no es el, lo suyo fue el primero, o vamos Kai no es gracioso no sabes??-

-Porque he de mentirle a tan linda criatura- y tras una cara de shock de parte de Rei, este salio corriendo como el diablo pero en la salida se enredo con las sabanas y fue a parar al suelo

-Te caíste amor?-

-No Kai... me gusta observar el piso de cerca- siseo ante el claro enojo y el poco cerebro de su novio en las mañanas

-Ah, ok – y como si nada Kai se le quedo viendo, Rei se levanto y tomo el celular de Kai que estaba en el tocador.

-¿¿Vas a llamar a alguien??

-Mhp- dios que se vuelva a dormir, como era posible que su bello bicolor en las mañanas tuviera tan poco capacidad de pensamiento casi como el de Takao.

Tiiiiiiiiiii Tiiiiiiiii Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

_Por el momento no, nos encontramos, esto es una contestadota que graba nuestras voces pero no estamos, así que no vayan a seguir intentando, a bueno habla con Bryan y Yura si ocupa algo mas, deje el mensaje, si solo quiere molestar púdrase... y si es la vieja que golpeo a Yura vallase mucho a la..._

-Privet??-

-Ah Bryan que bueno que contestas, por cierto feo mensaje el que grabaste, bueno ese no es el caso, verdad que hoy es san valentin- decía esperanzado el kot

-¿San valer que?? Vaya Rei que raro estas, mira hoy es 14 de febrero-

-Si pero es el día del amor y la amistad, ayer golpearon a Yura por que hice un pasquín respecto al tema-

-Rei te golpeaste la cabeza, esa señora golpeo a Yura porque el te hizo llorar por no se que cosa, creo que por insultar a Kai-

-pero..Pero y san valentin??-

Tiiiiiii, tiiiiiii

-Maldición me colgó el teléfono, tonto Bryan-

-Oh vamos kot vamos hacer algo productivo y divertido...rentemos películas y comamos palomitas-

-Kai dime que bromeas, ya fue gracioso pero ya basta-

-Mmm no bromeo, yo creo que eso de san Valentín te lo has inventado tu gatito- y ante esa ultima palabra el chino se salía de la habitación

-Rei espera no puedes salir con bóxer a las calles de Rusia-

Y en la entrada

-¿Eh¿Kai?, que rayos como tengo frió y... – al momento de verse en solo bóxer entro corriendo otra vez a la casa

Después de cambiarse, camina por la plaza roja pensativamente...

Porque, porque no había las cosas de publicidad de ayer? Porque no había corazones, chocolates a montón, tarjetas de amor, y cosas así?, nada. Todo esta tan normal, tan monótono. Tan, tan, común

Ese no era su día de san Valentín planeado, pero no se rendiría, paso de tienda en tienda preguntando si no tenían regalos para san Valentín, la mayoría lo tachaban como loco otros como que era fanático de Valentín Elizalde y otros mas ni se preocupaban por contestar, y el pelinegro por mas que intento explicarles san Valentín, nadie, absolutamente nadie, sabia que era esa fecha, parecía como si de repente se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, o desaparecido..

¡Momento¿Dijo desaparecido? San Valentín nunca desaparecería, bueno tal vez podría desaparecer lo comercial pero no lo sentimental y el haría que eso regresara, devolvería el san Valentín a su día, ese día donde el y Kai lo festejarían por primera vez juntos y donde obviamente Kai no se le olvidaría jamás San Valentín. Y daba su palabra de que lo haría si no se dejaba de llamar Rei Kon y lo lograría así tuviera que vestirse de cupido.

Así que poniendo su plan en marcha decidió ir a la papelería mas cercana y hacer varios decorativos como el sabia para el día de los enamorados, no tardo mucho en realizarlas y guardarlo todo para la noche...

_Mansión Hiwatari_

_Mente de Kai_

_9:41 am_

Me había quedado dormido después del incidente con Rei. Pero el delicioso aroma de huevos revueltos con salchicha y jugo de naranja recién exprimido, me trajeron sorpresivamente devuelta a mi conciencia... ¡¡ASI COMO EL CONDENADO RUIDO DEL EXTRACTOR DE JUGOS! Pero aún no quería abrir los ojos. La cama estaba tan suave y calentita que sería capaz de pasar el resto del día holgazaneando en ella. Donde nada ni nadie me molestara. Cuando sentí un suave peso en la cama que me hizo moverme

-5 minutos mas mama- balbuceo casi sin entenderme ni yo mismo

-Kai, soy yo Rei, despierta- sentí como una mano me zarandeaba tratando de despertarme pero me daba tanta flojera que en verdad no podía

-Por dios Kai, Bryan llego y planea atarte a la cama – me dijo exaltado mi dulce chino. A lo que no tarde en pararme como si un alfiler me hubiera dado en el trasero

-Maldito pervertido, donde estas, donde estas- busque por toda la habitación sin lograr encontrarlo solo para toparme con la gran sonrisa de mi chico. Por lo visto había sido una broma.

-Bueno Kai ya que estas listo, vamos a desayunar? Ya esta listo toda abajo – y con eso último nos dispusimos a bajar

Ok en definitiva esto no se ve todos los días, digo por lo general el desayuno son unos ricos hotcakes en forma redonda no? Díganme ustedes alguna vez han visto algunos en forma de corazón?

-Que pasa Kai, no te gusta tu desayuno – me preguntas mientras me miras con esos bellos ojos color ámbar.

-No es eso Rei, lo que pasa es que se me hace extraño el desayuno así u.uU- con solo el pronunciar de esa oración veo como tu cabeza se agacha, pensé que se te había perdido algo, pues mirabas muy atento el piso, pero de repente me doy cuenta de mi error cuando veo tus ojos... tan tristes.

-Pero esta delicioso- y así comencé a comer eso extraños hotcakes, en forma de corazón y mermelada rosa (xD), pero eso no fue lo único que tenia planeado mi chino, a no, después del desayuno MI Rei empezó a adornar todo los sitios que podía de la casa con corazones de papel, globos, y cualquier cosa que pudiera poner con algo de corazón. Claro sin contar de todas las galletas, chocolates, bombones que hizo, y adivinen que: TODOS CON FORMA DE CORAZON, pero que demonios pareciera como si Rei no viera mas haya de los corazones.

-Rei- le dije tratando de mantener mi paciencia como todo buen hiwatari. Pero siempre hay una excepción para todo no?, le soporte la decoración, incluso el cambiar todo lo que podía a color rojo, pero eso era el colmo, no solo porque les ordeno a los cocineros no cocinar nada hoy que el lo haría, ok eso también lo tolere pero que Rei hiciera eso ya no tenia tolerancia.

Como era posible que su comida favorita, aquella que casi no comía nunca porque ocupaba una gran concentración para ser preparado con una elegante presentación fuera reducida a algo en forma de corazón. Pero pensando en los sentimientos de su neko, prefirió quedarse con sus lagrimitas de cocodrilo dejarlo pasar. Solo… solo para que luego las cosas empeoraran.

Rei, aquel chico por que haría todo, lo obligo a vestirse con algo rojo y que tuviera un corazón, eso si fue patético tanto que ya quería ahorcar a la escritora de esta historia, pero sabia que ella no se dejaría y lo torturaría mas, pues no era solo salir vestidos así, ir tomados de la mano por petición de Rei, eso si no era de esperarse, no solo porque de por si la gente los miraba porque eran Kai Hiwatari y Rei Kon, grandes beyluchadores,

Ahora más que nada por como vestían, Rei me llevo al parque de diversiones, al cine, al parque, y todo eso donde las parejas suelen irse a divertir. Pero nunca logre imaginar que Rei me regalaría un osito de peluche, bombones, paletas, chocolates, flores, además de tomarnos demasiadas fotografías, aunque no me gusten.

Todo según Rei había sido perfecto y justo antes de que dieran las 8, dijo que quería volver a casa, pero que yo no regresaría hasta tener un regalo de san Valentín para el y que se lo diera en la cena que había preparado para nosotros y el me diera el mío.

Y sin mas el se fue y me dejo ahí, solo y con todos los regalos cargando TT y con la maldita obligación de comprarle un regalo que no se que puede ser.

Así sin más me fui de tienda en tienda buscando un regalo para el dizque día del amor y la amistad que según Rei, era ese día.

Dos horas después...

Genial, genial, genial sabia que no debía despertarme este día, con razón me dolía el juanete ( jajaja) es un horror, una señora loca me persiguió gritándome como si se dirigiera a Bryan, luego un grupo de fans de unas crónicas de un tal fanfiction, yo recorriendo todas las tiendas y huyendo con todos los regalos que me dio Rei, y para que sea la cereza en el pastel, no encontré taxi y tuve que volver en camión. Pero aunque pasaron cosas terribles, la pase agradable con Rei (oh pues quien entiende a este)

Bueno entrare y llegare a mi cama a dormir y… ¿¿eh¿Qué pasa¿Porque esta todo oscuro? Momento… ¿¿huele a rosas y a velas?? Me dirigí al salón y al entrar mire la habitación. Estaba todo arreglado románticamente, había fuente de chocolate con fresas, todo el piso lleno de rosas y mientras su vista vagaba por la habitación de topo con algo.

-KIAAAA – dios eso es tala? No puede ser que hace tala desnudo con solo un pañal?? Esas son alas de papel? Esperen su cabello esta demasiado enchinado, que rayos esta pasando, se parece a un tal cupido que menciono Rei.

-Bienvenido- dijo una voz atrás de mi me voltee y vi a Bryan vestido muy elegantemente, tanto que daba miedo y sin mas grite lo mas varonil que pude

-iiaaaaaaaa- ok grite como niña pero esto en verdad asusta

-Kai?- bueno eso me tranquilizo, la suave voz de mi niño, volteo hacia donde proviene esa melodiosa habla, solo para que mis bellos y hermosos ojos rojos se encuentren con unos ojos mucho mas hermosos de color ámbar. Ahí sentado en una mesa para dos persona, muy románticamente arreglada, y así ignorando todo son sentamos a cenar, aquella exquisita cena, sin forma de corazón ya es casi las 11:30 y mi kot me habla

-Kai? Este es mi regalo – me dice entregándome una preciosa esclava donde lleva grabado nuestros nombres.

-Este es el mío- y le entrego un dije en forma de corazón (no que muy arto de ellos) donde nuestras letras se entrelazan.

Y sin mas nos fundimos en un suave y excitante beso, haciendo atrás a los ahí presentes y retirándonos a dormir…

A la mañana siguiente…

Es lindo ver a Rei dormir después de tan placentera noche, pero en definitivo nunca olvidare el día de ayer de hoy en adelante nunca se me olvidara que el 14 de febrero será el día del amor y la amistad, el día de San Rei.

Fin

* * *

ufff al fin se acabo, sorry es que no soy muy buena con el humor xD

pero espero se hayan divertido con las ocurrencias de rei (y mias xD), lo bueno es que alcanse hacer por lo menos algo u.uU y mmm que mas a si, una aclaracion al tal cantante que mencione no creo que haya muchos que lo conoscan pero me facinaba n0n

bueno ya me sali del tema espero que les haya gustado y me dejen su opinion n.n


End file.
